Using a tab, a circuit board can be secured to a battery pack, or an electrode of the battery pack. The circuit board and the battery pack may be inserted into an electronic device such as a smartphone. The tab is designed as a bendable tab that bends or folds in a location, and the bendable tab remains in the bend or folded configuration. Initially, the tab is secured to the circuit board and the electrode. Then, the bendable tab is bent, thereby moving and positioning the circuit board next to the battery pack.
However, the bendable tab includes several drawbacks. For instances, the bending operation of the tab can lead to inconsistent placement of the circuit board relative to the battery pack. Also, the positioning the circuit board in a desired location relative to the battery pack depends upon the dimensions of the tab. In this regard, individual tabs may vary in thickness (that is, one tab may include a different thickness than another tab), and as a result, the bend radius of the tab may also vary. This may lead to inconsistent placement of the circuit board relative to the battery pack.
Furthermore, in regard to spacing between the circuit board and the battery pack, a tab having a thickness T and bent to include a 180-degree bend requires the spacing to be least 2 T, plus any space between the two non-bent areas of the tab. As such, the bending operation may create unwanted spacing, which leads to either additional dedicated room for the circuit board and the battery pack, or a reduced battery pack that provides less power for the electronic device.